The 78th Hunger Games
The '78th Hunger Games '''was part of SHG created by Stick. It takes place five years after the events of The Hunger Games. Twenty-four tributes were reaped for the Games. There were about 7 Career tributes, mostly normal district tributes joining the Career Pack. There were no victors at all, as all of the tributes were killed by the Gamemakers. The main protagonist is the male tribute of District 8. Tributes District 1 District 1's tributes were a 17 year old boy and a 15 year old girl. District 2 The male was a proud boy while the female was a girl named Alicex. She was great with a bow, including throwing-knives. District 3 These tributes were a pair of neighbours. Both had skillful intelligence on technologies. The male outlived his district partner who died in a lightning storm. District 4 This District's tributes were unmentioned. But they were most probably great in fishing and swimming as those are the main specialties of the residents of District 4. District 5 District 6 Henston and an unknown girl were the tributes reaped for District 6. He mastered a sword. Henston eventually killed Kurtess, which angered Jerson who later killed him instead. District 7 District 8 The Eight District's reaped tributes were Beetee Lawinson and Hurlia who were 18 and 16, respectively. Beetee was named after District 3's Victor of the 35th Games, Beetee Latier. He had, mysteriously, excellent skills and abilities, intelligence specialized in electronics. Strangely, despite the fact he came from District 8, he also possessed the knowledge of harvesting grains properly. Hurlia was a sixteen years teenager reaped as the district partner for Beetee. She had a great intelligence on plants and was a positive thinker. Hurlia was also known for her great skills in using weapons. District 9 District 10 District 11 District 12 A boy named Jerson and a girl called Kurtess were the tributes of the poor District 12. Both survived the earthquake caused by the Gamemakers. But later, Kurtess was kicked by Henston into a waterfall, where she eventually drowned to death in the water below. Jerson eventually killed Henston with his sword, in a revenge for Kurtess. The Games (Story) Chapter 1 Beetee stood there, panting after running away from the Cornucopia. He did so to escape the deathly bloodbath. As he was from 8, he was supposed to master the skills of textiles. Instead, he possessed the ability in harvesting grains. Lawinson looked straight to the front, to watch for any muttations possible to appear. He then turned his head to look back. "Everyone would kill an 18 years old grain farmer", he thought. He looked back ahead, and burst to maximum speed. His district partner, Hurlia, was most surely to be dead. But he wasn't really sure, so head on to find a great small, lake in the middle of the forest full of various trees. Everything was wonderful. But he was cautious. He knew there would be something wrong; at least one trap would be set in the beauty. Beetee stopped, he went to the lake and smelled the water. It was crystal clear and looked very fresh. The smell didn't indicate any sign of poison. The water was shallow; there could be no mutts such as fish lurking around in the lake. So Beetee took a sip. He learned about the smell of poison in school, and mostly, from his dear parents. The water was clearly clean. Beetee had his head up high. And suddenly, an arrow flew next to him; appearing to shoot straight forward. He knew there was clearly someone aiming to kill him, but had bad accuracy instead. Beetee didn't look back. Instead, he stood up high and quickly jump into the water. It was actually three feet deep; a depth good enough for him. He crawled in the water straight to the front. The person shooting the arrows was a male tribute holding a bow, with a quiver full of dozens of arrows at his back. The boy appeared to have great skill in using the bow, but apparently lacked accuracy. He kept on crawling and crawling, till one point, he had to surface his head to take breaths. Then he ducked down again, crawled and crawled. Suddenly, Beetee heard a great 'whup' sounded behind him. He looked back and saw the boy's blurry image fell down. A dead body of him appeared in the water, with blood coming out. He truly knew that there was someone more ruthless who killed the boy. Beetee had no choice. He then kept on crawling and resurfacing his head till he reached the other edge of the lake. Beetee, after taking his last breaths underwater a few steps ago, waited on for two seconds. He then jumped out of the water and sprinted as far as hecould after climbing the edge. While he was in the water, Beetee had heard the murderer of the "bow boy" jumping into the water, standing up high to chase him. When in a large area of green, long-grassed field, he heard the sound of a cannon. Yes, that was the sound that marked the death of a tribute in the arena, of any cause. Suddenly, Beetee tripped and fell down. He looked up ahead and then heard some growling noises. He thought wildly of muttations in various forms. But, his puzzling was answered when a large "big cat" appeared out of the grasses in front of him while roaring. Beetee was shocked, fozen, but then immediately continued to sprint. This time, he went to the right, and a large mutated lion was chasing him at the speed of a cheetah. Beetee heard the loud roaring nearing him as he picked up his speed. The tiger-like mutt scratched its claws of the right-side paw on his right thigh. Beetee fell down as his leg was bloody and injured. When the lion closed up, it fell down when a long, large sword flew onto its back, profusely draining blood out of the mutt and killing it. Beetee looked back and saw the event. Then, a girl appeared out of the left sight of the dead mutt. She was a 16 years old dark gold-haired, a colour appeared to resemble orange, who Beetee immdeiately and instantly recognized as his presumed-dead district partner, Hurlia. She held out her right hand and Beetee grabbed it. She pulled him up and helped him get up on his feet. She went and pulled out the sword out of the beast, wiping the blood with the long, green grass nearby. Beetee hardly stood. He almost fell; it would've been so if Hurlia was not there to hold him, avoiding him from falling down his feet. When Hurlia told him to walk to the front to practise standing his injury, a cannon was sounded. Beetee suddenly fell down. He turned his head to look at Hurlia. A spear flew from behind and landed onto her back. Hurlia fell. "No!" yelled a shocked Beetee. A male tribute, who came from the grasses, appeared in front of the dead muttation. Beetee knew ''he was the owner of the spear. He heard a mild grumble beside him and found a large, sharp rock, one the size of his fist. Beetee instantly picked it up and then quickly threw it at the enemy. The rock hit his head hard and the boy fell with blood draining down his head profusely. Beetee limped to Hurlia. He flipped her body and shouted sadly as he held her in his arms, "Hurlia!" He sobbed. Hurlia coughed out a little blood, then slowly fell motionless. Beetee yelled again, as he knew he had just lost his dear friend, "NO!!" Two cannons sounded. He put her down gently and continued his journey, straight ahead. Beetee knew he couldn't risk his life carrying her sword with his leg badly injured. This would surely slow him down, as he will need to hold the weapon and drag his leg at the same time. He needed to get as far away from the other living tributes as possible before he could kill them. Apparantly, that rock which appeared next to him was made so by a female Gamemaker named Lecia. She saw him and pitied the latter. In order to quickly assist him avenge his partner's death, she made the rock appear next to him. She done it without the Head Gamemaker noticing. Back in the arena, Beetee had reached a green mountain. Trivia Tributes *Beetee was named after Latier because his parents were, at first, decided to be residents of 12 in the earliest storyboard. In the District, as Katniss were great friends with Beetee, it was considered he was a hero in that district, too (in this fanfiction's universe). Then, Stick decided to keep the name. **Beetee was also changed from a mere character into the main protagonist of the fanfiction. *Hurlia was named so because when thinking of District 8's female tribute, Stick somehow thought or "hurl"; hence the name. *Beetee and Hurlia were from District 8, making them good in textiles. But when writing, Stick accidentally gave them the ability to harvest grains, a skill mainly specialized by District 9 residents. It was then changed to the fact that they were actually interested in the skill, thus learning and mastered them. *Kurtess was actually Jerson's beloved, blond-haired girlfriend, who had bright skin, which persuaded Jerson the first time he met her. Her death resulted him avenging her by killing her murderer, Henston of 6. Category:Articles by Stick Category:Stick's HG articles Category:Fanfics by Stick Category:Fan fictions